


Podfic: Somewhere I Have Never Travelled (John's Theme)

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of my story. Fic summary: John comforts Injured!Sherlock, and remembers the moment when Sherlock changed his life forever. Love and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Somewhere I Have Never Travelled (John's Theme)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere I Have Never Travelled (John's Theme)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238561) by [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/somewhere-i-have-never-travelled-johns-theme)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic, inspired by a beautiful Sherlock and John artwork by feyuca and ecoliers (linked through at the original fic). I wrote this as a way to capture the tender love and affection that John displays for Sherlock in this image (and through their entire story). The title is a reference to the E.E. Cummings poem, as well as “War,” the main theme for John on the Sherlock soundtrack.


End file.
